Make me Whole KakaIru
by Xephyr-Holmes
Summary: Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden. A bit OOC.
1. Dreams

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka woke slowly, feeling happy, as he had felt the previous four mornings. He was warm, comfortable, dry... Well, maybe not the last one. He pulled his sheets off and stared at the mess.  
'Damn it!' he cursed, practically leaping out of bed, and racing into the en suite bathroom. He showered quickly, just long enough to clean himself up, and walked back into the bedroom. Lifting the sheets off, he recalled the dream that had led to this mess, compared it to the other dreams... and a heavy weight seemed to settle in his stomach. The dreams were wonderful, amazing, fantastic- and completely wrong. What reason did he have to dream about that infuriating, irresistible man, Kakashi Hatake?

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

When Kakashi walked into the mission room with Team Seven, he noticed two odd things; Genma didn't have his Senbon in his mouth, and Iruka was missing. Naruto noticed the latter, too.  
'Where's Iruka-Sensei?' he demanded to know, looking around at all the people there, glaring as if Iruka's absence was their fault.  
'He requested a day off,' said Tsunade, unusually sober.  
'That's the fifth time in a row,' remarked Kakashi, trying (Successfully) to sound uncaring.  
'Team Seven, I have an unusual mission for you... We are all _kind of_ worried about Iruka, he's not been himself lately, he's been eating and sleeping less, he said he was having strange dreams, so I want you to find out what's wrong, and fix it!' Tsunade ordered.  
'... So our mission is to cheer him up?' Naruto sounded disappointed.  
'He's the only one who does any decent amount of work here. We need him back,' Tsunade explained.  
'Alright, Lady Tsunade!' Sakura agreed. Sai simply nodded.  
'Then go!'

**~*~End~*~**

**This is my first fanfiction. Please be nice. Comments are appreciated.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism is also appreciated!**


	2. Questions

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka sat down in a comfortable armchair, carefully sipping at his cup of tea, before placing it on the table beside him. His overly imaginative mind had been tying itself in knots, as he tried to rationalise his dreams. Yet, no matter which way he looked at it, no matter what excuses he made to himself, he felt disgusting, perverted. In fact, he felt almost as bad as Jiraya. Almost. Iruka shook his head.  
'No. No. I definitely do not like that cocky, self-centred Jounin,' he _almost_ believed what he told himself, but the images in his mind contradicted him. It really made him wonder when his mind had gotten so inventive.

When he next remembered to drink his tea it was cold.

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

'Kakashi-Sensei, why aren't you reading your porn today?' Naruto's innocent voice cut through Kakashi's thoughts. He raised an eyebrow.  
'I thought you all disapproved of me reading those books,' he said, smirking underneath his mask. Naruto frowned.  
'Yeah, but when you _don't_ read it we know something's up. So, why aren't you reading your porn?' he repeated. As a way of answering, Kakashi opened Icha Icha Tactics and buried his nose in it, trying to avoid any more questions. Unfortunately, the three young ninja had been tought well, and didn't buy it for a second.  
'Kakashi-Sensei, do you actually care about Iruka that much?' Sakura asked, in her most innocent little-girl voice. Kakashi rolled his eye, but otherwise gave no indication he had heard her.  
'From what I understand of it, when someone tries to avoid talking about a person, they generally _are_ concerned about them,' Sai put in.  
'Sensei, why are you being so... so... _you_ today?' Naruto huffed. He was seemingly oblivious, compared to what Sakura and Sai had figured out.  
'Oh, I don't know, Naruto. Maybe it's because I_ am_ me,' Kakashi answered, sarcastically. 'I don't think I can really help that,' The younger ninja went quiet, and Kakashi felt a little bad. But, as long as they shut up-  
'So, Sensei, you _do_ care about Iruka-Sensei, then?'  
"_Kami, Sakura!_"

**So, chapter two is up. To those who reviewed:**

**bloo buscus: Thanks, I took ages coming up with this. Updates are rolling in as fast as I can write them! :)**

**Katura Uchiha: I hope the story continues as well as it started, then!**

**Heart's Promise: I hope I can find the plotline soon... I think I left it underneath the couch.**

**Blue Jay 21: yes, I know, it's tragic! He'll survive. Thanks, I appreciate it.**

**Guys, I really appreciate all of you who review. Gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling inside... or maybe that's just the chilli sauce I inhaled. Either way, every review gives me more and more motivation to write. So thanks, all of you!**


	3. Truth or lies?

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka was jolted out of his stupor by the sound of the doorbell ringing. Completely disregarding the fact he was shirtless, and his hair was untied, he went to open the door.  
'Shit,' he said, staring at the person who had given him all his problems. He would have slammed the door shut, if not for the fact that Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were standing beside Kakashi. Naruto was like a brother to Iruka, and he wouldn't slam the door in _his_ face, at least.  
'Hello, Sensei,' Kakashi was definitely smirking under his mask. Bastard.  
'I, uh, um, w-what are you all doing here?' Iruka stammered, trying in vain to stop staring at Kakashi.  
'Lady Fifth asked us to look in on you,' Sakura explained. Iruka fought to stay calm, as he finally noticed his state of undress.  
'Um, well, ah, y-you can come in, if you want,' he muttered. 'I'm going to get a shirt on,'

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

Team seven settled down in chairs, waiting for Iruka to return.  
'So, Sensei, happy to see him?' Sakura asked, smirking.  
'I have no idea what you're talking about,' Kakashi said, dismissively.  
'He couldn't keep his eyes off you, could he,' she said. Naruto blinked confusedly.  
'What are you two talking about?' he asked.  
'Nothing,' Sakura said, quickly.  
'Really? I thought you two were talking about- oh, right,' Sai began, stopping at Sakura's glare. Kakashi rolled his eyes. Iruka conveniently chose this moment to re-enter the room, wearing a black T-shirt, with the blush gone from his face..  
'Iruka, may I ask why you have been taking days off work? Usually when you have days off, it's because we had to physically restrain you, to prevent you from going to work with a dire injury, or illness,' Kakashi asked, smiling with his visible eye. Iruka's blush returned.  
'Uhm, I, uh, well, it's just that, er...' Iruka stammered.  
'Very informative,' said Kakashi jokingly. Iruka avoided everyone's gaze, and stared at the ground.  
'I didn't want to see anyone,' he said, after a second of silence.  
'Why?' Kakashi pressed.

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

"What should I say? The truth? 'Because I've been having erotic dreams about you, and I thought if I saw you I'd get really obviously turned on,' Yeah, Kakashi'll love that," thought Iruka desperately. Realising he had to say something, and the others were all staring at him, he opened his mouth.  
'Because I was feeling antisocial,' he answered.  
'Why?' Kakashi wasn't giving Iruka time to think about the questions. Damn that prying son of a bitch! Kakashi had to draw out the torture, didn't he.  
'Because...' Iruka cast around for an excuse.  
'I bet he has a crush on Anko, or something stupid like that,' Iruka heard Naruto whisper to Sakura.  
'Close, but no Senbon,' she whispered back, smirking knowingly at Iruka. She was more like Tsunade than Iruka had realised.  
'I-I can't tell you,' Iruka hung his head miserably.  
'Can't?' Kakashi queried.  
'...Won't,' Iruka admitted.  
'Is there a good reason?' Kakashi continued.  
'Yes,' Iruka said, resigned.  
'Does it have something to do with one of us, here?' Kakashi pressed. Iruka's cheeks, which had almost returned to normal, heated up again.  
'Y-yes,' he spoke quietly.  
'Well, you content with that?' Kakashi asked the three younger ninja, who nodded, albeit reluctantly.  
'Okay, let's not intrude on Iruka any more,' Kakashi decided. Iruka blinked, surprised. That was it? Really? Much as he was glad for them to stop questioning him, he felt rather sad as Kakashi left.  
"Stop it. You don't like him. Well- you_ can't_,"

**Chapter three! Hooray! Sorry, the plot's right beside the wall under the couch. I'm having difficulty getting it out.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**bloo buscus: I'm glad it made you laugh! I do try to put some element of hilarity in my stories.**

**Heart's Promise: ... I was serious. In that sentence, he's actually talking about Kakashi, and he's saying he doesn't like him. (Of course, we know better!)**

**Blue Jay 21: So do I... *poke* and no, it's not wrong. He cannot survive without his Senbon.**


	4. Blood and tears

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**Oh, good! I found the plot! it's got fluff ALL OVER it now, though! *wink***

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka banged his head against the wall.  
'Damn-it-you-stupid-chunin-stop-it!' he scolded himself. 'You can't go on doing this,'  
He had to go to work sometime. But if he went to work, he knew that someone *cough*Tsunade*cough* would figure it out soon enough, if she hadn't already. He finally decided that he needed to get out of the house. He was going stir crazy, not going anywhere, or doing anything. He pulled on the first shirt he found, and jumped out the window. He wandered around the town aimlessly, barely noticing when it turned to dusk. He did notice, however, when he became very cold, and he looked up to see stars dotting a black sky.  
"I'd better get home," he thought, turning into an alleyway. He walked slowly. Going down the alleyway added an element of risk, but it was much faster for getting home. He twisted his head around at a small noise, sighing in relief as he saw it was just a cat. For a second there, he thought it was-  
'Don't move,' the harsh whisper was accompanied by a sharp knife pressing against Iruka's neck. He silently cursed.  
'Shirt off,' the speaker, a wiry man, grinned, revealing several empty gums. Iruka's heart raced and adrenaline coursed through him. He pulled off his shirt, noting a second knife-wielding man's appearance. the two knives left no room for movement, in fact as he pulled off his shirt he got scratched, and blood welled out of the scratch. Once he was shivering in the could, the men forced him down, back to the wet ground, knives at his throat, arms and legs pinned. The first man grabbed Iruka's shirt, and stuffed most of it in Iruka's mouth. The rest of the shirt was pulled over Iruka's head, so he could barely breathe, speak, or see. He heard another set of footsteps come up beside him.  
'We got one!' the first man said excitedly. A deep laugh was the response.  
'Excellent,' said a new voice; Iruka assumed it was the third man. A knife pressed against Iruka's stomach.  
'Now, how should we kill him?' said the third man. Iruka flinched.  
'Let's gut him!' said the second man. the knife pressed down harder, and Iruka gasped at the pain; unexpected, and sharp. The knife cut slowly in a line from just below Iruka's ribs to his waist. It was very deep, but it bled heavily, and the pain was intense.  
'S-stop!,' Iruka whimpered, except it came out more like 'shm' with the shirt in his mouth.  
'No,' laughed one of them, and the knife jabbed into the right side of Iruka's chest. He tried to scream, but the shirt muffled it too well. He wished he would die. Then all his problems would end.  
'Get out of here!' said one of the men, unexpectedly. The weight was removed from Iruka's limbs, as was the knife from his chest. The men's footsteps retreated hurriedly, and were replaced by a different set of footsteps coming toward him. The shirt was pulled away from his head, and Iruka groaned at the sight of his rescuer. Of _course_ it was Kakashi. No-one else could come, rescue him, and see him crying, bleeding, and half naked in an alleyway. Of course not.  
'Iruka?' Kakashi sounded surprised. 'What happened?'

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

Kakashi surpressed the anxiety in his voice as he stared down at Iruka, his Iruka- no, wait, not _his_ Iruka. Since when was Iruka his? Iruka appeared to be trying to speak, but he just groaned again. Kakashi pulled off his own shirt, almost smiling at the way Iruka's cheeks went red.  
'I need to bandage that,' Kakashi explained, nodding towards Iruka's stomach and chest. Iruka's shirt was wet and bloody, so it wasn't really the best thing for the job. Iruka nodded weakly. Kakashi crouched down beside Iruka. He began ripping Kakashi's shirt into strips and winding them around Iruka, making sure they were bound tightly before starting with the next one. Once finished, he carefully put his Jounin vest around Iruka, and gently lifted him to his feet.  
'Can you walk?' Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded, took a trembling step forward- and collapsed. Luckily, Kakashi had been expecting this, and caught Iruka before he fell. Kakashi frowned.  
'I'll take that as a no, then,' he said, lifting Iruka, bridal style. Iruka was extremely red.  
'I-I don't need,' he managed to say, but Kakashi shook his head.  
'It's okay to accept help when you need it,' he said, expecting Iruka to complain, but the younger ninja simply sighed and rested his head against Kakashi's shoulder.  
"He looks cute when he's blushing... Wait, what did I just think?" Kakashi thought, looking down at the tanned male's exhausted face.  
'Iruka, I'll take you to my place. It's closest,' Kakashi said gently. Iruka nodded, not opening his eyes, and Kakashi set off for his house as quickly as he dared.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**What will happen to Iruka? Where's Genma's Senbon? Why am I asking you this when_ I'm_ the writer? Find out! ...Or maybe not!**

**Phew, that took me a while.**

**To those who reviewed:**

**bloo buscus: Great idea! Actually, that gave me half of the idea for this chapter (The alleyway part) so thanks!**

**Heart's Promise: looooong updates are my favourite... when I know what to write. I don't mind about the repeated reviews; in fact, I welcome them :) and yeah, Iruka's absolutely adorable when he's blushing...**


	5. Drowning

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

Kakashi stopped in front of his house, panting slightly. With a bit of difficulty he opened his door, trying not to let the now unconscious Iruka slip out of his grasp. He succeeded, and went inside, calling to Pakkun.  
'Pakkun? Fetch Lady Tsunade, please,' Kakashi yelled.  
'Yeah, yeah, I'm on it...' came Pakkun's voice from elsewhere in the house. Kakashi went into his bedroom, and lay Iruka on the bed. Kakashi removed Iruka's wet, blood-stained trousers. As he pulled them down, he smelled urine, and realised Iruka had pissed himself. A strong feeling of pity filled him as he looked at the beaten up Chunin. Kakashi pulled off Iruka's underwear, and wiped his thighs and crotch clean. He then pulled a blanket over Iruka for decency's sake, and took the soiled clothing into the laundry to clean it.  
'Kakashi! What happened?' Tsunade had apparently arrived. Kakashi sighed, and left the clothing for now, returning to the bedroom where Tsunade had pulled the blanket away and was inspecting Iruka's wounds.  
'I found him like that in an alleyway, with some men running away from him. I would have gone after them, but he was in to bad a state to leave him. If I hadn't turned up, he'd be dead by now,' Kakashi explained.  
'You're so modest,' Tsunade rolled her eyes, running her hands, exuding chakra, over Iruka's chest and belly. Kakashi smiled, unseen under his mask, and stood silently, already knowing Tsunade's strict 'Don't-interrupt-me-when-I'm-working-or-you'll-end-up-with-a-severe-case-of-punched-face-that-I-can't-cure-for-some-reason,' rule. Kakashi had learned it the hard way.  
'There. That's as much as I can do,' Tsunade finally said, her voice sounding slightly tired. 'Now, usually I'd take him to the med centre, but he shouldn't move, or he'll end up injuring himself even more. So, that means _you_ have to look after him,' Kakashi frowned at Tsunade's words.  
'Keep him still, feed him if he wakes up, and keep him warm. Got it?' Tsunade's tone didn't leave room for arguing.  
'Got it,' Kakashi sighed, and pulled the blankets back over Iruka. When he turned to face Tsunade, she had already gone.

**~*~Still Scarecrow~*~**

Kakashi paced back and forth, trying not to give in to exhaustion. Iruka's clothes were soaking in the laundry, so there was nothing for him to do except watch Iruka. For some reason, every time he looked at Iruka's pained, sleeping face, he was hit by a strange emotion, one that Kakashi vaguely recognised, but not enough to name it. Eventually Kakashi couldn't stay awake any longer, and he stripped to just his mask and underwear. Then he paused nervously beside the bed. He couldn't sleep with Iruka being naked, could he?  
'Don't be stupid. You're not doing anything, just sleeping,' Kakashi told himself, sliding in beside Iruka. Kakashi accidentally brushed against Iruka, who rolled toward him, now smiling, rested one arm on Kakashi's chest, all while deep asleep. Kakashi froze. He felt his heart rate, and something else, rise. A burning feeling invaded his face, and he closed his eyes, just trying to ignore the urge rising in him, and fall asleep.

**FINALLY!**

**I'm really sorry it took me so long to put this up. I was in Wellington... WITH NO INTERNET ACCESS. I died. Twice.**

**The good news is I can write more often; I got updated Broadband and my Internet works most of the time now! So you can look forward to more frequent updates!**

**To those who reviewed (In order of reviews):**

**Blue Jay 21: Kakashi's ALWAYS stalking Iruka. Iruka can't ****wink at****/****thank**** Kakashi... because he's unconscious. Good idea, though! *drools* I don't know where his Senbon is... Or why your review didn't post. :/**

**Blue Jay 21 (Chapter three): poor you :(  
**

**Guest**** (Chapter three)**: Naruto's slow, alright. Y'know, I never had a problem with my hermit crab...  
HIS NAME WAS DEADY. I'm glad you like it!

**Guest**** (Chapter three)**: I WON'T STOP! EVERRRRRRRRR! Well, eventually I will... But hopefully not for a long time.

**Guest**** (Chapter three)**: Kakashi's not a bastard! Without him, there'd be no pr0n reading sensei! No mysterious mask! NO KAKAIRU!  
He'll admit them... Eventually... Hopefully... Maybe... Naruto couldn't find an emotion with a GPS. But I'm glad you like it!

**Yes, this chapter had no Dolphin bits... Next chapter won't have Scarecrow bits. If you dissagree with this, YOU WON'T DISAGREE WITH THIS. Because you'd be too dead to disagree with it. Have a nice day!**


	6. Waking nightmares

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka was naked.  
Well, he was also in pain, slightly cold, and his head was pounding, but all he noticed was the naked-ness.  
And Kakashi. Kakashi was lying beside, him, his arms wrapped around Iruka.  
'You're awake,' Kakashi's voice was a surprise- Iruka had assumed that the silver-haired Jounin was sleeping. Somehow that made it worse.  
'Uh, y-yeah...' Iruka couldn't remember much. He knew he had been walking somewhere, and then- nothing. There was no memory in his head after that.  
'Kakashi, may I ask you something?' Iruka tried to keep his voice level.  
'You just did,' Kakashi pointed out.  
'N-no, I mean... Forget it, it doesn't matter,' Iruka sighed.  
'What?' Kakashi sounded slightly curious.  
'Well... What happened? I can't remember anything...' Iruka asked, his cheeks flushing. Well, he was naked in bed with Kakashi Hatake, the man notorious for sleeping with nearly anybody, Kakashi was hugging him, Iruka was in pain...  
'No, no, don't worry- It's nothing to do with that!' Kakashi knew exactly what he was thinking. 'You were attacked by some men, who ran away when they saw me, so I took you here, Tsunade patched you up, and ordered me to keep you fed, warm, and still... Which is why I was doing this,' Kakashi explained.  
'Well, being warm would be helped by clothes...' Iruka suggested.  
'Yes, I hear that wet, blood-covered and urine-soaked clothes help a lot,' Kakashi agreed sarcastically. Iruka looked away.  
'Oh,' he muttered. He felt stupid.  
'It's okay,' Kakashi's voice changed to a gentler, kinder tone. Wait, Kakashi had a kind tone?  
'Um, I'm still cold, though...' Iruka pointed out. Kakashi paused, thinking. Then he let go of Iruka and stood up. Iruka felt slightly disappointed.  
"No, you're not disappointed. You don't want him to stay in bed with you-" Iruka thought. The thought was cut off when Iruka realised something very important. Kakashi was in his underwear.  
"NO NO Don't look at him! Don't look at him!" Iruka tried to tear his eyes away, but he kept staring at Kakashi's chest, and... other... areas.  
'Iruka?' of course, Kakashi being Kakashi, he had noticed Iruka's staring. Iruka looked away. Kakashi hesitated, but didn't push it, and left the room. Iruka wondered why he had gone. His question was answered when Kakashi returned with some extra blankets. He carefully spread them over Iruka, who suppressed a shiver.  
'Better?' Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded.  
'Thanks,' he muttered. Kakashi hesitated.  
'Are you warm enough now?' he asked.  
'Well, it's better than before,' Iruka said. Kakashi hesitated again, but quickly, as though he didn't want to think about it too much, slid back in beside Iruka, wrapping his arms back around the younger ninja. The new knowledge of Kakashi's lack of clothing made Iruka feel uncomfortable. He was being pressed against Kakashi, and he was feeling very... ahem... Well, anyway, Kakashi would notice soon. So Iruka rolled over, not moving away, but putting his back to Kakashi.  
'Get some sleep, okay?' Kakashi said.  
'O-okay,'

**I'm sorry! I apologise! I haven't updated this for ages! Well, I hope I can make up for it by non-stop writing for a few hours... e.e**

**To those who reviewed (In order of reviews):**

**bloo buscus (Chapter three): You did! Thanks for helping ^.^**

**Blue Jay 21 (Chapter five): Uhm... I'll just nod and pretend to understand that... And I'm glad _someone_ likes my story *sniff***

**Guest (Chapter five): He will meet 'lil Kakashi' soon... SOON...  
Not dying any more.  
My hermit crab's name is deady and he likes to play dead. ^.^  
Just slightly obsessed, yeah.  
**

**Gaara x Itachi.U (Chapter one): Thanks!**

**Cole-Hyuuga (Chapter five): Oh, Kakashi will take _good_ care of him... _VERY_ good care...  
GUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**0.o (Chapter five): Yeah, lol... Plotpoint lol... Because he can't wear underwear covered in piss... If ya know what I mean.**

**Black-Ookami-san (Chapter five): Aww thanks! It's people (& reviews) like this that motivate me to write. ^.^**

**Raphi-girl (Chapter five): Well, here it is! Ready to read!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read this, favorited this, followed this, etc...**

**Next chapter will come quicker than this one! I promise! I just bought Minecraft, so your argument is invalid.**


	7. Bad dream? Maybe not

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden. I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FOR AGES I APOLOGISE! *Grovels for forgiveness***

**Extra special warning for this chapter: Contains FOURTH HOKAGE'S REAL NAME! I warned you, SPOILERS!**

**~*~Scarecrow~*~**

When Kakashi awoke, it was to see that Iruka had rolled on top of him, clutching Kakashi tightly, eyes squeezed shut.  
'Iruka?' Kakashi whispered. Iruka didn't respond, but he made small whimpering noises, as though he were having a bad dream. Kakashi cursed. After being jumped and attacked by those men in the alleyway, of course he would have a nightmare. Iruka moaned out loud, gripping Kakashi more tightly still.  
'Ka-ah-kashi...' Iruka whimpered, eyes darting about under closed lids. Kakashi felt a stab of pity for the brunette. He felt angry angry at the men who had caused Iruka this pain... And then, he felt something warm and wet against his leg.

'Ka... Ka... Shi...' Iruka moaned, stirring. He opened his eyes, meeting Kakashi's gaze, and blushed.  
'Iruka, are you okay?' Kakashi asked, feeling concerned. Iruka didn't seem able to speak. Kakashi went to pull the blankets off, but Iruka made a squeaking noise that sounded like "don't!"  
'Why, what is it?' as Kakashi spoke, he figured it out. The moans, whimpers, saying Kakashi's name, the wet... Kakashi blushed slightly too.  
'You'd better have a shower,' Kakashi said, trying not to think to much about what Iruka had been dreaming.  
'Y-yeah,' Iruka regained the power of speech and stood up shakily. Kakashi stood beside him, grabbing his arm quickly, so he didn't fall over.  
'I'm fine, you don't need to...' Iruka said, glancing briefly at Kakashi. Kakashi obediently let go of Iruka's arm, but walked beside Iruka the whole way to the bathroom, watching anxiously as Iruka wobbled his way down the hallway. When in the bathroom, Iruka sat down on the toilet, breathing a little unsteadily as Kakashi ran the water. His breathing became even more unsteady as Kakashi started to remove his underwear.  
'Wha- what are you doing?' Iruka stammered, going red again.  
'I need a shower too. It saves water if we take one toge- at the same time,' Kakashi explained simply. 'And then I can make sure you don't fall over again,' There was humour in his voice. Iruka nodded, still avoiding looking at Kakashi. When Kakashi walked over to help him up, he looked at Kakashi's face- and gasped.

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

'What? What is it?' Kakashi asked, frowning.  
'You- your- you- You took your mask off,' Iruka explained weakly. Kakashi laughed.  
'I'm not going to have a shower with my mask on, am I?' he asked, smiling. Kakashi's smile was really charming, Iruka forgot to speak for a few seconds as he stared.  
'Do you feel uncomfortable? Should I put it back on?' Kakashi's smile slipped, and Iruka broke out of his daze to say 'N-no, it's okay...'

They stepped into the shower, and Kakashi politely turned away. Iruka copied him, and for a couple of minutes they stayed in silence. But Iruka could feel the warmth at his back, as the shower was just slightly too small to be entirely comfortable. As Iruka reached for the soap, he accidentally brushed his had against Kakashi's, who was also going for the soap. Their gaze met, and neither man pulled his hand away. But then reason came back to Iruka, and he looked away, feeling very warm.

**~*~Magical time skipping!~*~**

They both dried off, Iruka being helped somewhat by Kakashi. Iruka felt slightly depressed; he had too much energy to go lie down now. His wounds were feeling better; he wanted nothing more than to go beat up the men who had attacked him. But he couldn't, of course.  
'Your clothes should be clean and dry by now,' Kakashi commented, noticing Iruka's restlessness.  
'Of course, you're not supposed to move around too much, but we can always go sit in the front room,' he added. Iruka nodded, relief showing clearly in his eyes. Once Kakashi had retrieved Iruka's clothing and Iruka was fully dressed, they walked through the house, Iruka defiantly refusing all of Kakashi's offers of help, and made their way into the front room.  
'Cup of tea?' Kakashi offered.  
'Sure, thanks,' Iruka nodded. Kakashi gestured to a couch.  
'Have a seat,' Kakashi said. Iruka sat down, feeling relieved at the lack of need to stand up. He looked around the room, surprised at how... bare it looked. There were two couches, a coffee table, and a bookshelf. The only decorative feature was a single photo, of Kakashi, Rin, Minato, and Obito.  
'Sugar?' Kakashi said, sticking his head around the door frame.  
'Sure, one, please,' Iruka said, smiling slightly.  
'Milk?' Kakashi said.  
'Yes, please,' Iruka replied. Kakashi's head disappeared, and Iruka studied the picture more closely. He found Kakashi's irritated expression hilarious, for some reason. Then Kakashi walked back in with two cups of tea, and Iruka sat back, accepting it with a smile. He thanked Kakashi, and took a sip, which he choked on a little when Kakashi took off his mask again.  
'Are you alright, Iruka?' Kakashi asked with a frown. Iruka found himself staring at Kakashi's face, still coughing.  
'Y-*cough*-eah,' Iruka coughed. He felt a blush spread over his face, and mentally kicked himself. Why did he only act so stupid when Kakashi was around? Iruka was about to reassure Kakashi, again, that he was fine- But then Kakashi leaned forward, and softly kissed him full on the mouth.

**~*~CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU!~*~**

**Haha, now I make you wait for the next one. *Grovel grovel* please don't kill me *grovel* I'm sorry it took so long to put it up! I'll work REALLY HARD on the next chapter. It's just that my muse went away. :'(**

**Well, to the reviewers:**

**Cole-Hyuuga: Heh. He met him... Just not up close and personally ;) Updating again soon!**

**Bloo Kisses (Chapter 6): Minecraft IS awesome! Iruka is so lucky, I wish I were him...**

**Reviews to Master(All of them): 1st:Well, they are a team, and the teams are supposed to do missions together, so yeah...**  
**2nd: Well, I added 'A bit OOC' in the description, so I hope you're good now. I do short chapters because I feel that each next chapter is just too different, and for the sake of cliffhangers.**  
**3rd: Actually, in most of the books I've ever read ever, ' is used as speech marks, I was just doing that. I'm sure that, even if it is wrong, people are used to it, and I'm not going to change my ways now, I really don't enjoy trying to press shift every time I want speech. Yeah, I really get annoyed about things like that. And as for paragraphing, I press shift for speech, because It doesn't need a new paragraph, and I was kind of doing it unconsciously, 'cause I was used to it...  
****Sorry, I've tried to fix it.  
****4th: Again, OOC. Iruka's shirt was bloody because I wasn't thinking properly, however it is possible, seeing as he was lying on the ground, that the blood spread to his head.**

**Thanks for your help, I've tried to make it better.**

**Black-Ookami-san: MORE DONE! Thanks for the love, here, have an Internet in return.**

**FujoOta-chan: Thanks! The people are kind of just plot points... Let's call them Jeff, Steve, and Bob. They might come back later. I'll try to write longer chapters, but the next one will be pretty short.**

**mattxmellomxm2forever: So's your profile pic. thanks!**

**Next chapter should be pretty short, hope you enjoy it anyway!**


	8. Rage

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**Did you like the cliffhanger? :D**

**Also, pretty much only Iruka's P.O.V. in this chapter. You'll see. It's pretty short, too. Don't kill me.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Kakashi pulled back quickly. He looked as surprised as Iruka felt.  
'I...' for once, the Jounin seemed lost for words.  
'Kakashi...' Iruka felt a warm, fluttery feeling in his stomach. He felt young again, like a boy with his first crush. It wasn't a bad feeling, either. He stared at the silver-haired man, trying to savour the feeling, the taste, of Kakashi's lips.  
'Why did you kiss me?' Iruka felt hopeful. Perhaps Kakashi felt the same... Wow, that was cheesy, and Iruka knew it.  
'Because I'm attracted to you,' Kakashi admitted, after several silent seconds. Iruka felt his face warm up, but not unpleasantly so.  
'That's good,' he said, quietly. Kakashi looked directly at him, shock registering on his face for a split second. A smile tugged the corner of his mouth.  
'Then...' Kakashi finished his sentence by leaning forward and kissing Iruka again. The chunin felt unbelievably happy. He felt that he could just stay here, kissing Kakashi, for the rest of his life. Even breathing seemed unimportant as Kakashi gently pushed him back, keeping their lips locked, and leaned over him. It was just- just perfect. Iruka could-

'Having fun?' Iruka opened his eyes. Kakashi quickly lifted his mask back up and pulled away, revealing that Tsunade had silently walked into the room. Iruka's eyes widened, and he stared at her in horror.  
'I still think you two should have gotten together a long time ago,' Tsunade mused. Iruka stayed silent.  
'I just came to check on you, Iruka, but I guess you're fine...' with that, Tsunade left. Iruka stared at the spot she had just vacated, feeling his heart rate speed up. This wasn't good.  
'Well, seeing as she's gone,' Kakashi smiled, his mask once again hanging loosely around his neck, and made as if to kiss Iruka again.  
'Wait- Kakashi- don't,' Iruka whispered. Said ninja frowned.  
'What's wrong?' he asked, concerned.  
'I- Tsunade, she'll... She'll tell everyone, won't she?' Iruka asked, feeling small.  
'And?' Kakashi said, blinking slowly. **(A.N: Is it blinking or winking if he only had one eye open in the first place? Oh well, dun matter.)**  
'I-I don't think I can... I don't think I can do this,' Iruka admitted, cringing slightly. Kakashi looked hurt.  
'Does it really matter that much to you what others think?' Kakashi asked, his voice obviously betraying his hurt feelings. Iruka didn't answer, but Kakashi must have read in his eyes, because the Jounin's gaze hardened.  
'Get out of my house,' he spoke quietly; almost quietly enough that Iruka thought he must have misheard.  
'Out. Now,' Kakashi repeated, voice trembling slightly.  
'But-' Iruka tried to protest.  
'JUST GO!' Kakashi turned away. As Iruka painfully stumbled his way to the door, he felt almost certain that he saw the Jounin crying.

**~*~Rage!~*~**

**EVIL NO JUTSU~!**

**CLIFFHANGER NO JUTSU~!**

**PLOT TWIST NO JUTSU~!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Now I make you wait for the next chapter.**

**I think this chapter's a bit crappy, but I hope it's good enough.**

**Too short.**

**PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME CAUSE I MADE THEM ANGRY AND SAD AND CONFUZZLED AND CRAP! I only needed plot devices. It'll turn out good, I promise.**

**To the reviewers: REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND I LOVE THEM AND YOU BY PROXY!**

**Bloo kisses (chapter 7): Here, want some Aloe Vera for that? you'll need it for this chapter too HAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!  
(Yer welcome :D)**

**Shadow Visor (Chapter 1): Not in trouble, Tsunade wants to make sure he's not dead or sumthin...**

******Shadow Visor (Chapter 2): I SHALL TRY! THE POWER OF YOUTH- No, sorry I can't finish that without laughing.**

**Shadow Visor (Chapter 3): Poor 'Ruka indeed! But Kakashi will make him feel better hint hint wink wink nudge nudge twinkle twinkle. (DON'T ask about the twinkles. Or you die. Nah, just kidding... OR AM I?)**

******Shadow Visor (Chapter 4): He could have escaped but he didn't want to risk it with the knives pointed at him. Slight move... POW! **

******Black-Ookami-san (Chapter 7): I like making people choke. I try to make longer chapters THE POWER OF YOUTH COMPELS- HAHAHHAHAHA no.**

******mattxmellomxmforever (chapter 7): Thanks, I try for cute. And you're welcome. But now I fear all of you will hate me for doing that to poor Iruka-chan...**

**FujoOta-chan (Chapter 7): Embarrassing? Yes. Enjoyable? HELL YES. They might come back later, if Steve isn't stolen by an insane gay villain who likes wearing revealing outfits.**

**liqiu03 (Chapter 7): Cliffhanger? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT. I have now updated! Bow before my mighty irritating cliffhangers!**

**Wow, guys, thanks so much for reviewing. It really motivates me to write, just to see what you guys think!**

**But really, don't hate me for this chapter. Next chapter will be better, if I ever get my lazy ass around to doing it.**


	9. Feeling better sensei?

**Iruka's been feeling strange recently... Eating and sleeping less, avoiding people, having strange dreams about a certain silver-haired Ninja... KakaIru. Contains Yaoi, BoyXboy, male-male smut, etc. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Set in Shippuden.**

**There is happy this chapter, but you have to wait 'till the end.**

**Bit of contact, but NON-EXPLICIT.**

**~*~Dolphin~*~**

Iruka felt terrible.

No, scratch that. He felt like a fucking monster. How could he do that? How could he think that a social image was more important than _Kakashi_? He didn't know what to think. He knew he should apologise... But then what? Would Kakashi accept that? Would Kakashi still want him? Did he still want Kakashi? Yes, of course he did. But... He still didn't really want people thinking of him like... Like that, like he liked men. He didn't like men, just... Just Kakashi. He wandered, lost in his thoughts, and suddenly found himself in front of the Hokage tower. That was it. He'd talk to Tsunade. Maybe she'd know what to do, and hopefully she was the only one who knew... At the moment. Iruka walked quickly and quietly up to her office, somehow not managing to bump into anyone else. He knocked three times, and walked in.  
'Well, Iruka, what are you doing here? Don't you have more _important_ things to- Iruka?' Tsunade seemed to notice his shaking shoulders.  
'Shizune, could you please leave for a moment?' Iruka hadn't even noticed the black-haired woman. She met his gaze suspiciously.  
'But Lady Tsunade-' Shizune started to protest, but stopped when she saw the stern expression on Tsunade's face. She sighed. 'Yes, Lady Tsunade,'

Once she had brushed past Iruka, giving him another curious glance, Iruka walked forward until he was directly in front of Tsunade's desk.  
'What's wrong, Iruka?' Tsunade asked, carefully scrutinising the anguished face. Iruka tried to start talking, but as he did, he felt tears well up in his eyes.  
'I'm stupid, I'm an idiot!' he finally managed to say.  
'I'm guessing this has something to do with Hatake...' Tsunade sighed. 'What did he do?'  
'Nothing. It was-' he took a deep breath, forcing himself not to cry, 'It was me. It was my fault!'  
'What was your fault?' Tsunade asked calmly, concerned despite herself.  
'I-I basically ad-admitted that I c-c-cared more about h-how others see me, than ab-bout him!' Iruka felt his voice shake, and silently berated himself for that. He wasn't going to cry. He _wasn't_ going to cry.

Tsunade sighed again.  
'Iruka, do you really care?' she asked. 'Do you really care more about that?'  
'I... I don't know!' Iruka all-but wailed, trying to make sense of his confused emotions.  
'Do you care about Kakashi?' Tsunade prompted.  
'Yes,' Iruka replied, without hesitating.  
'Then apologise to him. If you do that, he will forgive you,' Tsunade promised.  
'No he won't,' Iruka muttered.  
'He cares about you too. He just... Isn't as good at admitting things like that,' Tsunade reassured Iruka. He blinked at her, a spark of hope in his eyes.  
'And, for what it's worth, I haven't told anyone about that little incident yet,' Tsunade added. Iruka looked at her in surprise.  
'It's not going to win me a bet,' she explained. Iruka let out a watery chuckle.  
'All right. I'll apologise. But... What if he doesn't accept that?' Iruka asked the question that had been weighing most heavily on his mind.  
'Then you should care enough about him that you'll let it go. And, because I always lose... I bet he'll reject you,' Tsunade said, making Iruka laugh again.  
'Thanks, I feel much better with your vote of confidence!' he said, as he left the room.

**~*~TIME SKIP!~*~**

Iruka arrived outside Kakashi's door, nervous about how he was going to handle this. His wound was throbbing, seeing as he'd got here as fast as he could manage. He paused to catch his breath, and then knocked quickly. When the door opened, he had a few seconds to take in Kakashi's eye, red from crying, and the fact that the couch they kissed on was tipped over with a large rip in it, before Kakashi slammed the door in his face.  
'Kakashi!' Iruka called, pounding on the door again. 'I need to talk to you!'  
'I don't need to talk to you,' Kakashi replied, his voice trembling with... Anger? Sadness? Some combination of the two? Whatever it was, Iruka didn't like it.  
'Kakashi Hatake! Open this door right now or I'll.. I'll...' Iruka tried to think of something suitably horrible, but the door flew open.  
'Or what?' Kakashi asked, voice definitely shaking in anger this time. 'What?' he repeated, leaning close. Iruka almost had a physical ache, being so close to Kakashi while the mask was on.  
'Or I'll have to wait until everyone's watching and pull your mask down,' Iruka threatened.  
'There's another underneath,' Kakashi practically snarled, slamming the door again. Iruka felt desperate.  
'Kakashi, please! I'm... I'm sorry!' Iruka felt the tears running down his cheeks, but he didn't care.  
'I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-I do care about what people think, but.. I care about _you_ more!' Iruka confessed, sinking down, clutching his face in both hands. 'I-I don't want to lose you! I-' Iruka was interrupted, as the door opened (_again_) and the Jounin stepped out.  
'Shut up,' Kakashi said. For a moment, Iruka was certain that Kakashi'd never forgive him. But that soon vanished as Kakashi hauled him to his feet and kissed him, gently wrapping his arms around the sobbing Iruka. He only did so for a second, before pulling away and taking Iruka's hand, leading the brunette inside.

'Do you mean it?' Kakashi asked, once he had righted the couch, and seated them. He didn't let go of Iruka's hand, nor did he replace his mask. He gazed seriously into Iruka's eyes, looking for a hint of a lie.  
'Y-y-yes,' Iruka said, voice wobbling as he tried to regain control of his sobbing.  
'Really? Are you okay with people thinking about you like that?' Kakashi gently used his free hand to caress Iruka's cheek.  
'Yes, k-Kakashi, I don't care any more. I just... I just don't want to see you get mad at me like that. I f-felt- I felt like a monster, and oh god Kakashi, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I-' Kakashi interrupted him with a kiss.

'You talk to much,' he said, when they broke apart. Iruka nodded mutely, gazing at Kakashi.  
'Iruka, I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you,' Kakashi apologised. Iruka shook his head, wide-eyed.  
'No, y-you didn't do anything wrong. I-it was my fault,' Iruka assured him. Kakashi narrowed his eye playfully.  
'No, it was my fault,' he said, a teasing note in his voice.  
'No, i-it was my fault,' Iruka countered, smiling.  
'Don't smile. This is deadly serious. It's my fault,' Kakashi chided.  
'No, It's definitely my fault,' Iruka said, trying not to laugh. In a flash, Kakashi had him flat on his back, and was straddling the younger man's hips.  
'Say that again,' he invited, his voice taking on a dark, yet playful, tone.  
'That again,' Iruka smirked. Kakashi growled, putting on a glower.  
'Don't be smart,' Kakashi said, raising an eyebrow.  
'I'm sorry, I can't help that,' Iruka joked.  
'Well, I'm afraid I'll have to do something about that,' Kakashi sighed theatrically, as though resigned to his fate.  
'Ooh, no, Kakashi, I'm so sorry, I'll stop!' Iruka said, pretending to panic.  
'I'm sorry, it's too late for that,' Kakashi said, proceeding to crash their lips together. Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi, entangling one in his wild (Sexy, Iruka thought) hair. Kakashi growled a little, responding by starting to remove the clothing from Iruka's top half. The brunette wriggled, lifting his torso so Kakashi could slide off Iruka's vest. Kakashi seemed to think that stopping kissing was a terrible idea, as he simply ripped open Iruka's shirt. But that didn't actually help; Iruka pulled away.  
'Kakashi! That was my favourite shirt! Now, you have to pay,' Iruka scolded.  
'How so?' asked the perverted man, grinning suggestively.  
'Now, you have to rip off your top too. Then, we're even,' Iruka said, removing his arms from around Kakashi and folding them. Kakashi quickly obliged, revealing a tone and muscular chest, with a long scar running diagonally down it, and a smaller one on his shoulder. Not that Iruka hadn't already looked, when Kakashi got up to get blankets... But he didn't have much time to process those thoughts, because Kakashi was busy kissing him again. The older man gently explored Iruka's chest, eliciting slight moans and whimpers of appreciation. Kakashi seemed unable to wait much longer, because his hands were slowly inching downwards. They broke apart for a few gulps of air, before continuing their exploration of each others mouths. Only, when Iruka felt Kakashi's hands tugging on his waistband, did he stop.  
'Kakashi, no- wait,' Iruka said breathlessly. Kakashi looked at him with a confused expression on his face.

**~*~Scarecrow, _finally_!~*~**

Kakashi looked at Iruka, confused. Had he done something wrong? Why did Iruka want him to stop? nonetheless, Kakashi obliged. He didn't want to push the Chunin away again.  
'What is it?' Kakashi asked, brow furrowing. Part of him was screaming for him to _hurry up and fuck him I'm horny_ but common sense made him hold back.  
'I.. can't do this,' Iruka whispered, looking down. WHAT?!  
'_WHAT?!_' Kakashi repeated his thought, looking angrily at Iruka. Had he been led on? Why would Iruka do this to him? Iruka must have seen the look in Kakashi's eye, because he quickly shook his head.  
'N-no! No! I don't mean.. I do want to be with you, but...' Iruka began. That made Kakashi's anger die down.  
'But?' he prompted.  
'But, I don't want to... you know...' Iruka looked uncomfortable. Kakashi blinked. **(A.N: Or winked? Really, which is it? Anyone wanna guess? 'Cause I sure as hell don't know.)**  
'Well, you should have said so. That's fine,' Kakashi assured Iruka. Iruka looked grateful.  
'I just want to, you know... Go a little more slowly? I'm not usually one to jump into bed with someone...' Iruka tried to explain.  
'Slowly, gotcha. ... How slowly?' Kakashi queried, trying to think non-sexy thoughts, even as he had Iruka pinned beneath him like this.  
'Well, I just... Not... Not this, not yet,' Iruka looked guilty. He could probably feel Kakashi's hard-on, Kakashi realised. The silver-haired man sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
'Kakashi- If you want to- then-' Iruka tried to say, looking even guiltier.  
'No. I'm not going to make you do something you don't want to,' Kakashi interrupted firmly.  
'T-thank you,' Iruka smiled.  
'Maybe we should get some rest...' Kakashi suggested. Iruka blushed. Kami, Iruka was cute when he blushed...  
'I promise I'll behave,' Kakashi assured him. Iruka's blush deepened.  
'I know,' he said, allowing Kakashi to lead him to the bedroom.

**~*~!~*~**

**KAWAII NO JUTSU~!**

**I told ya they'd make up... or out, depending on which way ya look at it *wink***

**I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I really like it.**

**I'M SORRY IRUKA! I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE YOU CRY BUT I HAD TOOOOOOOO!**

**To reviewers: REVIEWS ARE LOOOOOOOOOOOVE FROM KAKASHI TO IRUKA AND VICE VERSA! DON'T LET THEM RUN OUT OF LOVE!**

**liqui03 ****(Chapter 8)**: Why? BECAUSE I'M EVIL :3 Updated again. Please, enjoy the KakaIru Lurrrrve.

**Bloo kisses (Chapter 8): Get out of your emo corner! We have happiness! I just HAD to make Kakashi angry at Iruka, I'm sorry!**

**Black-Ookami-san ****(Chapter 8): This one's longer. And hopefully better.**


	10. Sorry guys

Sorry guys!

I've been through a rough patch recently, with a family member dying, my father saying that he hates me because I'm gay, and blaming the death on me, and so I may not update Make Me Whole for a while. Sorry.

- Xephyr


	11. EVEN MORE SORRY

**Okay guys, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.**

**Make me Whole is officially discontinued. Sorry. :'(**

**However, I'm now making a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover, so if you guys want to suggest Naruto characters/pairings to have at Hogwarts, I'd be really grateful. And yes, I'll probably have KakaIru unless a lot of people don't want that. :D**

**BUT I have based my fanfic on these Naruto characters starting when Harry's year three. There WILL be spoilers, so beware.**

**If you guys want to suggest ideas that'd be great, but you don't have to, and this message is only half for promoting my new fanfic. Yeah.**

**Thanks for being so nice and understanding, I really appreciate it.**

**Love you guys! :3**

**-ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!-**

**SHAMELESS SELF-PROMOTION!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**... Yeah, thanks, and bye!**


End file.
